1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image management systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for measuring images of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A video measuring system (VMS) is used for scanning an object to obtain images of the object. If the object is too large, the VMS may only scan a portion of the object at one time and obtain a number of separate images of the object. If a user wants to analyze characteristics of surfaces of the object as a whole, the separate images are not helpful for the user. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.